


Wing Ding Heart

by momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: MCR Manga Fan Fic [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demons, First Time, Hand Jobs, Impotence, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mikey and Gerard Are Not Related, Self-cest, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Threesome - M/M/M, Very Minor Waycest, incubus, sex therapist - Freeform, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when our frustration gets the best of us, it manifests into the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wing Ding Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I found this picture of Gerard with his lovely Platinum hair and I just named it Fuck when I saved it. That was the only pic of Gerard that really made me lose it....until, this pic from one of Gerard's signings came out recently and I just named it Hi becasue I got this stupid grin on my face when I saw it. Those two pictures are the reason I decided to take on this hentai manga, because they fit so well. Later I will post the pic of the other Gerard. That is why I have the tag Hesitant Alien!Gerard, for the hair style. ^-^
> 
> Okay, onto the fic!
> 
> So Frank is going out with Mikey for almost a year and well...Mikey won't put out. Frank is as patient as horny teenager can be, but he is losing the fight. His sexual frustration gets the best of him and well...enter Gerard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when our frustration gets the best of us, it manifests into the unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Frank is going out with Mikey for almost a year and well...Mikey won't put out. Frank is as patient as horny teenager can be, but he is losing the fight. His sexual frustration gets the best of him and well...enter Gerard.

_***Frank***_

”Frankie, come on stop.”

”Why? You know you want to.”

”I’m just not ready yet.”

”Well fuck, why not? It’s been almost a year since we started going out!”

”Yeah, and I am still not ready!”

”Christ, why are you so fucking frigid?!”

*SLAP* *SLAM* *SLAM*

Frank lay there on his bed for a while. He was holding his still stinging cheek. After Mikey had slapped him he heard his bedroom door slam and then the door to his house. Frank sighed. He was kind of out of line, but fuck nine months and the most he could get out of Mikey was a hand job. He knew that Mikey was a great kisser, but he wanted more. He was a typical teenage boy with a typical family and a typical life. He was bored and frustrated. Pretty typical.

”What I wouldn’t give for a little excitement, a little action. Fuck, a lot of action.”

Frank spoke out to his poster filled room. All of his friends were getting laid…well at least that is what they bragged about during parties. Some of them might not be, but Frank could tell the ones that were telling the truth. They stood different and had an air about them. Frank could still feel the hard on that was slowly starting to go down. His make out with Mikey was so perfect and then he had to go and fuck it up by opening his big mouth. Now, instead of Mikey’s hand he had to settle for his own. He undid his jeans and slipped them down his thighs a little. He had forgone the boxers when he knew that Mikey was coming over. He grabbed his semi-hard cock and began to stroke it. He looked at the posters of the rock Gods on his walls as well as the celebrities and began to piece them together in his mind. Taking parts from each one he built the perfect boy. He imagined him standing next to the bed before removing his tight leather pants and tight t-shirt. He would then crawl on the bed and straddle Frank’s waist. He would have prepared himself earlier so that he could just sink down onto Frank’s cock.

”Ah, fuck!”

Frank could practically feel the tightness and heat around him as he made a tighter fist and stroked faster. He bucked his hips up as if he was thrusting into the boy.

”Oh God, gonna cum!”

Frank imagined grabbing the boys hips and slamming in hard leaving marks on his body that would be there for weeks.

”FUCK!”

Frank’s back arches and clamps his eyes shut as he cums all over his fist. Surprisingly he is cumming more than he usually does. It drips down his hand to his thigh and onto the floor since he was near the edge of the bed. When he finally stops he groans and wiped his hand on the duvet.

”You know, you do have a towel tucked in the corner for that.”

”Yeah, but then I would have to move and…”

Frank opens his eyes and sits up way to fast. Vertigo takes over and he almost falls off the bed except someone catches him.

”Easy Tiger, can’t have you ruining the merchandise.”

Frank tries to refocus and finally gets a look at who is talking to him. He takes in a young man with short white, almost silver hair. He has penetrating green eyes and the palest skin Frank has ever seen. He is also not wearing a stich of clothing.

”Who are you?”

”I’m Gerard. Wanna fuck?”

”What?”

”Did he make you deaf, too?”

”Who?”

”Your boyfriend, silly. He made you so sexually frustrated that you made me and…”

”Wait…I made you?”

”Yes, yes, but we can talk about that later, right now I want to fuck.”

Frank was cut off by Gerard kissing him and pushing him back down on the bed. Frank had was trying to put everything into some kind of prospective, but it is kind of hard to when Gerard slipped his mouth around his cock and goes down fully.

”Ah!”

Okay, Frank had a few blow jobs and most of them were pretty basic, but Gerard was a pro as far as he could tell, which was not much because his brain was being sucked out his cock right now.

”G-G-G-Gerard-d-d-d”

”Mmmmm?”

”I-I-If you don’t st-st-stop-p-p-p”

”Oh, right.”

Gerard pulled off of Frank and licked his lips.

”Delicious, but I want something more.”

”Gerard, what are you…?”

Frank watched as Gerard climbed to straddle his thighs. He kneeled on either side of him and hovered over his cock.

”Wait! You didn’t…I didn’t…”

”Huh? Oh, no worries, self-lubricating, plus, I like the pain.”

”WhAAAAATTTTTT!?”

Frank cried out as Gerard dropped himself onto his cock in one movement. Frank had a knee jerk reaction to grab Gerard’s hips and buck up into him.

”Mmmmm, yes, perfect, harder Frankie harder!”

Frank was not thinking at all, how could he? The warm tight heat of Gerard was all he knew at the moment and he was in love with it. Each time he thrust up, Gerard met him with his downward thrust.

”How’s it feel Frankie? Tell me.”

”Feels so good. You’re so fucking tight! I never felt anything like this before!”

”Mmmmm, yes I know. You are a virgin…or, well, were one.”

Gerard let out a dark chuckle and then cried out suddenly.

”What happened? What’s wrong?”

”Nothing baby, you just hit my prostate and it makes it feel so much better.”

”Oh, so I should do it again?”

Frank punctuated his question by aiming for the same place again causing Gerard to clamp down on Frank’s hips with his thighs.

“Fuck yes!”

There were no more words after that as Gerard began to ride Frank in earnest and Frank concentrated on making more noises come out of Gerard’s mouth. They were so busy that Frank did not hear the quiet voice calling him in the hallway.

_***Time Stamp: 15 minutes ago***_

_***Mikey***_

Mikey got to the local market and stopped. His anger was starting to dissipate now. His hand kind of hurt where he slapped his boyfriend. Mikey leaned against the market window and sighed.

”Maybe I am being a little too uptight.”

A couple coming out of the market looked at him strangely and he looked away embarrassed. He needed to stop talking out loud. Mikey walked into the market and went to the drink aisle. He picked up his favorite tea and then saw Frank’s. He sighed again. He needed to go back and apologize.

”It has been almost a year, after all.”

Again some people gave Mikey a strange look, but he ignored them this time. He paid for the drinks and made his way back to Frank’s house.

”I guess it would not hurt if I gave him a little blow job.”

The guy that Mikey passed raised an eyebrow at the young boy walking by, and he sped up a bit to get away from him. Mikey climbed the stairs to Frank’s duplex and knocked on the door. He knocked, but no one answered. Mikey opened the door and looked in.

”Hello? Frankie?”

Mikey figured that Frank was still in his room. He knew that his parents were not home for another few hours. Mikey walked in and took his shoes off out of courtesy. He made his way down the hall to the stairs. He climbed up listening for Frank, but still heard nothing.

”Frankie, are you there? I’m back and I’m sorry.”

Mikey walked down the hall to Frank’s room. He stopped though when he heard Frank’s voice.

_”Feels so good. You’re so fucking tight! I never felt anything like this before!”_

”Who’s he talking to?”

Mikey walked closer and then heard another voice.

_”Mmmmm, yes I know. You are a virgin…or, well, were one.”_

”What the fuck?”

Mikey stepped up to Frank’s door and was about to knock when he heard the other person cry out.

_”What happened? What’s wrong?”_

_”Nothing baby, you just hit my prostate and it makes it feel so much better.”_

_”Oh, so I should do it again?”_

_“Fuck yes!”_

”Baby?!”

Mikey stepped back a bit in shock. Frank, _his_ boyfriend was in his room with another man! Mikey was about to leave again when Frank let out a low moan and he heard the other boy laugh. That pissed him off. He should be the only on making Frank make any noises like that. He gripped the door handle and took a deep breath in and pushed the door open.

”Frank I…”

Mikey was greeted with the view of his boyfriend laying on his bed with a pale boy riding him. Sweat was glistening on both their bodies and both their eyes were closed. Frank had a vice grip on the boy’s hips and the boy had pushed his hands into his short silver hair as he arched his back while undulating his hips.

”Oh fuck oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!”

Frank back bowed as he pushed his hips snapped up and Mikey knew that he was cumming deep inside the stranger. He stayed arched for a full minute before collapsing to the bed panting.

The boy smirked still sitting on Frank as he looked over at Mikey.

”So you returned, huh?”

Now Frank looked up and saw that the boy was looking over at the door. He turned his head and his eyes went wide.

MIKEY!”

He pushed the boy off him and crawled on his knees to the edge of the bed.

”Baby, it’s not what it looks like! He he he just appeared and then he started to fuck me, I didn’t ask him to and…”

Mikey looked at Frank half naked with his softened cock between his legs and then at the boy with Frank’s cum dripping out of him with that smirk still on his face. Mikey clenched his fists and lunged at the boy. 

”You bitch! He’s mine!”

Mikey was either too slow or the boy had lightning reflexes because he moved just in time and Mikey face planted in the cum that fell on the duvet.

”Oh God, gross!”

The boy tipped his head back and laughed.

”See, that’s why you can’t get laid, Frankie. You little boyfriend doesn’t like someone else’s cum touching him.”

Frank looked wide eyed at Mikey and Mikey knew he was remembering the last time he gave him a hand job he wiped his hand on the duvet and then ran to the bathroom.

”Is that true, Mikey?”

Mikey looked at Frank and then shook his head.

”Wait a minute, you want to talk about body fluids, let’s talk about the one that you just shared with this slut!’

”Um…excuse me, that’s incubus, not slut thank you very much.”

The boy stood there still naked and crossed his arms over his chest tossing his head back proudly.

”What?”

Both Mikey and Frank turned to the boy this time and he laughed again.

”Yup, I am a sex demon manifested by Frankie’s frustration over not being able to nail you.”

He turned to Mikey and smirked again.

”That’s right, Sugar, you helped to create me. Thanks.”

Mikey looked at him again and then at Frank. Frank looked at Mikey and the shook his head.

”I’m confused.”

The boy boldly climbed back on the bed passing Mikey at the end and crawled back into Frank’s lap.

”Oh poor baby. Too much thinking with on head when you should be thinking with the other.”

He reached down and started to stroke Frank’s cock making him groan. Mikey was stunned that he was doing this in front of him!

”Hello! I’m right fucking here!”

The boy turned back to look at him, but he did not let go of Frank’s cock.

”Yeah, and? Are you gonna do something about it instead?”

Mikey continued to look at the boy, but knew he was defeated. He got off the bed and looked at the pleasure that was taking over his face.

”This isn’t over, slut!”

”Ugh, please, just call me Gerard.”

”Fine. This isn’t over, _Gerard_. I will get my boyfriend back.”

”Sure Sweetheart, whatever you say.”

Mikey gave one last look as Gerard maneuvered himself onto Frank’s cock again and Frank gasped from the movement. Gerard smirked at Mikey again and made a shooing motion with his hand. Mikey closed the door just as Frank moaned. He slumped against it.

”How do I complete with that?”

Mikey walked down the hall and down the stairs. He walked into the dining room and sat down. He laid his head on the table and sighed as a tear started to roll down his cheek.

”Oh, Michael! What a nice surprise!”

Mikey looked up as Frank’s parents walked in.

”Hello, Mrs. Iero.”

”Will you be staying for dinner? Where is Frankie?”

”Oh…uh, he has a friend over and they are uh…studying in his room. I wanted to give them some peace so I came down here.”

”Oh how sweet of you. Such a considerate boy.”

Mikey smiled for a moment then cringed because he knew what was going on upstairs.

”Well, I’m going to ask Frank if his friend is staying for dinner.”

Before Mikey could react Frank’s dad went up the stairs. Mikey tried to get up, but he was cornered by Frank’s mom babbling on about something. Mikey was waiting for the shout, but nothing happened. A few minutes later he came downstairs smiling.

”Frank’s friend Gerard is going to stay for dinner too.”

”Gerard…I like that name.”

”Thanks, not sure where I got it from though. No one is French in my family.”

Mikey watched Gerard come down the stairs wearing one of Frank’s t-shirts and nothing else. He walked into the kitchen and went into the fridge and grabbed the milk and started drinking it out of the carton. Mikey waiting for someone to say anything, but it was as if both Frank’s parents were under a spell. Mikey looked at Gerard and Gerard winked at him.

”Uh…I’m just going to go and check on Frank.”

Mikey quickly made his way up the stairs to Frank’s door. It was slightly open and he looked in and saw Frank on his bed with a stunned look on his face. He was still half naked. Mikey pushed the door open and sat next to Frank.

”So what happened?”

Frank looked at him with a glazed look.

”M-M-My dad walked in on us…you know and he started to open his mouth and Gerard looked at him and he shut it. Then he smiled and started to talk like nothing was going on. He even shook Gerard’s hand while he was…uh…yeah. So he told dad that he would stay for dinner and then dad left and we…finished and he put on my shirt and went downstairs. I mean it barely covers his ass!”

Frank was completely in shock.

”What is he, Mikey?”

”I don’t know, but I am going to find out, okay?”

The door opened and Gerard returned with a piece of celery in his hand. He took a bite and looked at them.

”So mom says it’s another 20 minutes till dinner is ready. That’s enough time for one more fuck. Mikey, you joining us?”

Mikey looked at Gerard as Gerard tilted his head, believing it was a legit question. He then shrugged and began to strip again. Mikey got up and kissed Frank on the cheek.

”I’ll be back, Frankie.”

”Okay, Mikey.”

”See ya, Mikey.”

Mikey watched Gerard push Frank on his back again and he sighed as he closed the door. He walked down the hall and back down the stairs one last time.

”Oh Mikey, not staying for dinner?”

”No thank you, Mrs. Iero. I gotta get home and do some research.”

”Okay dear, you take care now.”

Mikey waved and then left the house. He headed to the library. He needed to do some heavy research to find out how to get rid of this sex demon that had everyone entranced.

”I will find a way, Frankie, I promise. I will free you from this evil incubus!”

Mikey struck a triumphant pose as someone walked by him muttering about kids today. He quickly ran to his house and slammed the front door. He had work to do to get his boyfriend back.


	2. Wing Ding Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey finds a way to save his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Not that I was not happy before, but I am really happy that my lovely betafishy is back from her vacation in Mexico! I felt like I burdened my fic pet with so many fics these last two weeks, but after the fire and being stuck in hotel rooms, I had nothing to do, but write. I guess it was productive though.
> 
> So Mikey is trying to convince Frank that Gerard is dangerous, but of course Frank in naive about the whole thing. Mikey decides to take the situation into his own hands.
> 
> This is one of the parts where the bit of Waycest comes into the story, but as i said it is minor and not the focus of everything. Just give it a chance. It's really not that bad.

”Would you please listen to me?! He’s not here to help you! He’s an Incubus! A Demon! One of the worst kinds of evil spirits!”

”He doesn’t seem that bad Mikey.”

“That’s because he will drop and give you head whenever you want.”

”Sometimes even when I don’t.”

”Frankie!”

”What?”

Mikey wanted to smack his head against the wall. Frank was not getting it at all. He was too busy thinking with his 'head' instead of his brain. Fortunately, Mikey was not counting on Frank. He already went to see a professional the other day.

_***Time Stamp: One Day Ago***_

Mikey stood in front of the strange shop. He opened the door and the bells chimed.

”Hello?”

”Hello, you must be Michael, I have been expecting you.”

Mikey saw a man with super frizzy hair and strange glasses.

”Yeah, Ray right?”

Mikey held out his hand, and Ray took it and pulled him in close. He sniffed the crook of Mikey’s neck, and Mikey instantly responded by pushing him away.

”What are you doing!?”

”I can smell him on you. It’s an incubus.”

Mikey was stunned.

”Yes, how did you know?”

”It’s scent is all over you, along with you lover's.”

Mikey blushed.

”We are not lovers, yet.”

”Of course you are not, that is why the incubus is there.”

”Huh? What does that mean?”

”The frustration that your boyfriend experienced while not not being able to sleep with you, that manifested into this incubus. It will not go away unless you have sex with him or… follow my instructions to the letter.”

The thought of having sex with Frank made Mikey shiver. He was just not ready.

”What do I have to do?”

Ray handed him this sealed box.

”You need to use this on the incubus.”

Mikey shook the box.

”DON’T DO THAT!”

Mikey jumped and nearly dropped the box.

”Why?!”

”You might knock the batteries out.”

Mikey looked at the man in horror.

”B-B-B-Batteries?”

”Yeah, now this is what you have to do.”

Ray leaned in and began to whisper in Mikey’s ear. Mikey’s eyes got wider and wider as he blushed more and more.

”I can’t do that!”

”You will if you want to get rid of this demon.”

Mikey sighed. The things he did for his love life.

”Alright. I’ll do it.”

”Remember… Exactly how I told you to do it.”

”Yeah, I got it.”

   
_***Time Stamp: Three Days Later***_

”MMMMPH MMMPH!”

”Easy Frankie, it will all be over in a moment. Just stay here, I will be right back.”

Of course Frank had no choice. Mikey had tied the ropes really tight. He was not going anywhere. Mikey patted him on the head then headed towards Gerard’s room. How he got his own room still shocked him. Mikey steeled himself and took a deep breath.

*knock knock knock*

”Come in.”

Mikey opened the door. Gerard was lounging on the bed. He had on one of Frank’s dad’s button down shirts that barely covered his ass. He looked up from what he was reading.

”Hey Mikey, what can I do for you?”

Mikey had his hands hidden behind his back along with the box. He moved to lean against the nightstand and slipped the box onto it. Gerard was watching him with interest.

”I just wanted to see how you were settling in here.”

Gerard smirked at him and got up on the bed on his knees. He crawled towards the end and kneeled in front of Mikey.

”Oh I am doing fine, but I don’t think that is why you are here.”

”You don’t?”

”Nope, I think you want to fuck.”

”W-W-W-WHAT!?”

”Well, I would if I did not know you were afraid. So I figure you just want your cock sucked instead. Baby steps right?”

Before Mikey could say anything Gerard surged up and kissed him, pressing his tongue into his mouth. Mikey was too startled to react by doing anything but opening up his mouth for Gerard. Gerard moaned when he did this and gripped his hip, pulling him in more. He reached up and pulled Mikey’s shirt up and latched onto his neck.

”Oh God!”

”Not quite sweetheart. Wrong direction.”

Gerard chuckled. As he reached down and unzipped Mikey's pants. Mikey gasped as he felt Gerard’s slender fingers wrap around his cock and stroked it with expertise. Mikey quickly lost his ability to stand and fell on the bed. Gerard crawled up to him and stripped him of the rest of his clothing. Mikey was still trying to catch his breath as Gerard went down and engulfed his cock.

”Oh fuck!”

Mikey‘s mind was blown. Frank had not even done this for him, and here was this strange demon boy going down on him. He was going to lose it before he could use the thing in the box. He was trying to figure out how to get it to Gerard when Gerard pulled off him and turned around.

”Suck me too.”

Gerard went back down on Mikey and Mikey groaned dropping his mouth open and taking Gerard in his mouth. Mikey could hear Frank banging against the bedroom door trying to get loose and get in there. He needed to get this done soon. Managing to keep Gerard’s cock in his mouth, he groped for the box and opened it up. He took out the pink vibrator with strange markings along it. He looked at the speeds. Ray had warned him of this part.

_”Now remember, you must bring the speed up gradually. That is very important.”_

Mikey cried out as Gerard did something amazing to him and he sucked extra hard on Gerard’s cock. He was super close and he figured that Gerard was too.

”Fuck it!”

Mikey spit out Gerard’s cock and turned the vibrator all the way up. Gerard heard the buzzing and turned around.

”What the?”

”Forgive me, but go back to where you came from!”

Mikey rammed the vibrator inside Gerard, making him cry out as he came all over Mikey’s face. At that moment the door crashed open and Frank, still partly tied up, fell on the floor.

”Mikey what did you do?”

Mikey ran over to Frank, forgetting that he was completely naked.

”I did it for you, for us! He had to go!”

”Uh Mikey…”

Mikey looked at Frank, but Frank was looking over his shoulder. He turned around and gasped.

”Well Mikey, instead of getting rid of one, you created two.”

Along with the white haired incubus, there now sat another incubus that looked exactly the same, except he had reddish orange hair.

”Oh Frankie.”

”Oh shit!”

Frank tried to wiggle out of the room as both Gerards advanced on him. Mikey sat on his knees, his hard on completely gone, wishing that he had listened to Ray.

”Mikey! Help!”

Mikey turned to see Frank being dragged into his bedroom by both Gerards, and the door close, leaving the rope on the floor in the hallway.

”Ugh, what am I going to do now?”

Mikey pounded on the floor and sobbed. Now things were even worse with two Gerards to deal with. He would never get his boyfriend back now. He curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep.


	3. Wing Ding Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is it when you think you want something, you change your mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you all had an amazing Halloween/Samhain/All Saints Day. Just covering all the bases here. ^0^
> 
> So poor Frankie huh? Now instead of one demon he has two to deal with. Wondering what the other one is going to be like? Well read on and find out. ^-^

_***Frank***_

Frank was trying to relax at his desk pondering his life over the last week. Now instead of one demon he had two living under his roof. His parents were not even fazed. They gushed over having two new boys in the house. He could not understand it all other than to chalk it up to their magical abilities. He looked at his desk and saw the picture of Mikey. Poor Mikey. Frank had not seen him at all this week. Even in school he was avoiding him. Frank sighed. If only they had had sex already, then…

”Wait a minute!”

Frank sat up abruptly and nearly threw himself out of the chair.

”That’s it! If I have sex with Mikey, then Gerard will disappear!”

Frank jumped up and grabbed his jeans. He threw on a shirt and his sneakers and ran out of the house. He practically skipped down the street…but didn’t because that was not very manly and Frank was a man.

”Frankie wait up!”

Frank stopped and turned around to see Gee running up to him. The slender redhead grabbed Frank’s arm and smiled. His skirt flying up a little to reveal the tops of his stockings and garter belt. The blouse he chose had the two top buttons open showing the matching camisol. 

”Wheee, I caught you!”

”Gee, what are you doing here?”

”What do you mean Frankie? I always want to be where you are, I love you.”

”Gee…”

”Don’t you love me Frankie?”

”Gee I…”

”Stop right there!”

Frank looked up and saw Gerard standing there.

”Not another word Frank.”

Frank looked over at Gee and saw that tears were in his eyes. His lower lip quivered as he let go of Frank’s arm and then ran back towards the house.

”Gee wait!”

Frank reached out to where Gee was just standing only to have Gerard step in.

”You can’t do that to Gee Frank. I may just want to fuck, but Gee really loves you. He represents the romantic side of you.”

”Oh I…”

”Anyway, where were you going?”

”Oh, I was just taking a walk and…”

Gerard stepped into Frank’s personal space and touched his chest.

”You liar. You were going to see Mikey.”

”What? No I wasn’t I was just…”

”Remember Frankie, I can see in here.”

Gerard lifted his hand from Frank’s chest and touched his head.

”Let’s go together shall we?”

”Uh, I don’t think that’s a…”

A wind picked up and Frank was momentarily blinded. When he opened his eyes he was in Mikey’s bedroom.

”Frankie!?”

”Mikey I…”

Mikey jumped up from his bed when Frank and Gerard appeared out of nowhere.

”Frankie, why are you here and why is _It_ with you?”

Gerard stood up and brushed himself off. He was wearing a pair of red leather pants that left nothing to the imagination and a ripped black shirt. He sauntered over to Mikey and sat next to him on the bed.

”Why Michael, how can you say that after what we had together?”

Mikey sputtered and Frank looked wide-eyed. When this happened Mikey had him tied up and gagged.

”I don’t know what you are talking about!?”

”Of course you do and see Frankie, that is why it was a waste of time coming here. Mikey is never going to let you fuck him.”

”WHAT!?”

Mikey looked at Frank and Frank began to wave his hands no. 

”Now Frankie, didn’t I tell you not to lie.”

Gerard eased up on his knees and moved behind Mikey. Mikey tried to move, but Gerard grabbed him around the waist and slid and hand down his thigh and between his legs.

”Mikey Mikey Mikey, just tell Frankie that his little plan was not going to work. See Frankie, as long as Mikey is afraid of getting other people’s cum on him and well in him…”

Gerard ran a hand up Mikey’s cock and Mikey jumped away.

”Cut that out!”

Gerard lay down on his stomach and pouted looking up at Mikey.

”Oh poo, just as things were getting good.”

Frank stood up and grabbed Mikey’s hands.

”Mikey, tell me it’s not true?”

”Frankie I…”

Mikey pushed Frank away and he landed on the bed. He ran out of the bedroom slamming the door.

”Mikey!”

”Ah ah ah, you are not going anywhere mister.”

Gerard grabbed Frank so that he was trapped between his legs.

”Just give up on him Frankie. You are never going to fuck him.”

Frank sighed knowing the demon was right.

”Now me on the other hand you can have anytime you want.”

Gerard began to take off his ripped top and slide the zipped on the side of his pants off.

”Gerard stop! We can’t!”

Gerard peeled the pants off like it was a layer of skin. He then pushed Frank down and began to remove his belt.

”Frank, just stop. I want you and I know you want me because you can’t get Mikey.”

Frank continued to protest till Gerard got his pants down to his thighs and took his cock in his mouth.

”Fuck Gee!”

Gerard popped off Frank’s cock and frowned.

”Frankie, it’s not nice to mention my brother’s name when I am sucking you off.”

”Sorry, please Gerard, don’t stop.”

”That’s better.”

Gerard giggled and then went back down. He deep throated Frank expertly and Frank jerked his hips up. After a few more strokes, Gerard pulled off again. A trail of saliva ran from his lips to Frank’s tip. Frank groaned seeing this. Gerard climbed on top and sunk down in one smooth move.

”Mmmm Frankie, your cock feel so good inside of me.”

Gerard started riding Frank hard pumping his thighs like pistons. Frank grabbed onto Gerard’s hips and pulled him down as he thrusted upward. Frank moaned at how good Gerard felt clenching around him.

”Oh Frankie, fuck me! Fuck me harder!”

Frank sat up and pulled Gerard into his lap. He placed his arms under Gerard’s and gripped his shoulders tightly. He pulled Gerard down hard on his cock and slammed up into him.

”Ah, fuck yes!”

Frank knew that Gerard brought something animalistic out of him. He growled and fucked him harder than he should have been able to in that position. He could feel Gerard tightening up and becoming to cum. It tightened up around his cock and…

”FRANK, WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Mikey pushed the door open gaping at the two of them on _his_ bed fucking. Suddenly Gerard tightened up impossibly hard on Frank and he groaned, but not in a good way.

”Uh…Mikey?”

”What? What the fuck do you want freak!?”

”Uh…I think you need to call 911.”

”Why?!”

”I am pretty sure that I am stuck on Frank’s cock.”

Mikey stared at them and then looked at Frank. Frank was groaning and his face was red with pain. When Mikey startled them both, Gerard clamped down just as Frank was starting to cum and it locked them in place.

”What? I…uh, okay.”

Mikey picked up his cell and started dialing and Frank just fell backwards groaning.

”My life sucks so much.”

*

*

*

_***Mikey***_

”*pant pant pant* Fuck Frankie.”

Mikey thrusted the special dildo inside of himself as fast as he could. He tried to imagine that it was Frank fucking him. After what happened the other day, he was determined to help Frank get rid of those two incubus.

”Ah ah ah ah!”

He did his best to aim at his prostate so that when _Frank_ “came” he would have some kind of distraction.

”Fuck close, so close.”

Mikey changed his hand position so that he could push the little button on the bottom of the dildo. He hit his prostate one last time and as he started to cum, he pressed the button and the fluid inside the dildo shot into him.

”Oh fuck, that feels so weird!”

Mikey finished jerking himself off and then let go of the dildo and lay there trying to catch his breath. He looked at Frank’s picture that he had been jerking off to and smiled.

”Today is the day Frankie. Today we get rid of those demons for good.”

_***Gee***_

”Gerard, do you not listen?!”

”Oh I listen, you just don’t hear what I do.”

Gee watched as his brother attacked Frank when he was relaxing on the sofa. He crawled over top of him and opened up his jeans to reveal his cock. Gerard was naked and encouraged Frank to take him in his mouth at the same time. There moans filled the room and Gee started to rub his legs together. Unlike his brother, Gee preferred to wear women’s clothing. It made him feel more in tune with his personality. He could feel his panties starting to get wet from the pre-cum that was leaking from his cock. As he got hard, the head peered over the top.

”Stop Frankie, fuck, I wanna ride you.”

Gerard crawled away from Frank as his cock dropped out of Frank’s mouth with a pop. He turned around and straddled his waist plunging himself onto Frank’s cock.

”Ah fuck Gerard!”

Gee watched as Frank gripped Gerard’s hips and matching his downward thrusts. Gee snuck a hand into his panties and ran his thumb over the head of his leaking cock.

”fuck.”

He quietly moaned as he watched his brother get fucked and he eased his panties down and started to slowly stroke him cock.

”Oh Gods Frankie, fuck, cum in me, I want to feel it!”

Frank flipped Gerard over and began ramming into him at a brutal pace. Gee could tell that Gerard was loving it and heard him cry out as Frank hit is prostate over and over again. He began to stroke himself in time with their movements.

”Oh shit Frankie, I’m cumming!”

Gee heard his brother cry out and then heard Frank do the same and he knew they were cumming at the same time. He sped himself up and then mewed out softly as he came in his hand.

”Frankie.”

”Gee?”

Gee startled as Frank looked over the back of the sofa at him. He quickly put himself away and tried running up the stairs, but Gerard caught his wrist.

”Silly boy, what are you doing over here? Come join us Gee.”

Gerard led him over to when Frank was. Frank was naked and covered with sweat, his cock hanging between his legs obscenely. Gee tried to look away. Gerard pushed him lightly and he fell into frank’s arms.

”Frankie…”

Frank looked at Gee and turned them over so that he was on top of the delicate creature.

”Gee…”

Frank leaned down to kiss him and Gee quickly pushed him away.

”No Frankie, I can’t. I’m not like Gerard. I need more than just…”

Gee didn’t finish his sentence, he ran out of the room and up the stairs. He could hear his brother getting pissed off.

”What the fuck does that mean?! Not like me!”

Before Gee made it to the top of the stairs he thought he heard Frank.

”But I think I do love you…”

Gee ran into their room and shut the door. He crawled onto his side of the bed he shared with Gerard and pulled the shirt that he took from frank out from under his pillow. He brought it to his nose and sniffed lightly with tears running down his cheeks.

”Frankie…”

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

”Hey Mikey!”

Frank ran up to where Mikey was leaning against the wall of the convenient store. It had been a few days since the incident at his house and he thought for sure that Mikey would never want to see him again. As he got closer he saw that Mikey looked really good. He was in one of his tight t-shirts and a pair for his best gray jeans. Even his hair looked styled. Frank got to where he was and leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

”Sorry, I’m late, it took a bit to ditch the terror twins. What’s up? Did you want to go to lunch?”

Frank took out a cigarette and started to feel around for his lighter. Mikey produced his own and lit the flame holding it in front of Frank.

”No, actually, I wanted you to come back to my house and fuck me.”

The cigarette dropped out of Frank’s mouth and Mikey closed the flame.

”I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

”I said I want you to come back to my house so you can fuck me.”

Mikey said it like he was asking Frank to play chess.

”Uh, wait…I thought you had a phobia about other peoples…fluids on and in you.”

”Yeah…well I kind of practiced and…”

”Oh well…YOU PRACTICED!?”

”Calm down Frank, sheesh, not with anyone else. I bought a toy that you could fill with…well anyway, you could make it “cum” inside you and I did that a few times…while looking at your picture.”

Mikey said the last part quietly, but Frank hears it. He grabbed Mikey’s hand and caressed his face lightly.

”You did that for me?”

”Yeah Frankie, I did.”

”Mikey…”

Mikey took Frank’s hand and led him in the direction of his house. Frank could not wipe the grin off his face. he was finally going to have sex with his boyfriend.

*

*

*

”Ah ah ah Frankie, please!”

”Shhh, easy baby, just a little longer.”

Frank made sure to use a lot of lube to prep Mikey. He was careful as he thrusted his fingers in and out of him making sure to tease his prostate and keep Mikey on edge.

”Please Frankie!”

”All right baby, let me just…”

Frank took his shirt off and kicked his boxer off. He wanted to feel Mikey completely. Mikey looked up at him with flushed cheeks and body glistening with sweat. He could not believe that Mikey was his and he was about to take Mikey’s virginity. He did not even count what he did with Gerard as losing his. As far as he was concerned he was giving it to Mikey.

”Relax baby.”

Frank lay down on top of Mikey and kissed him gently. He lowly massaged their tongues together and then moved to his neck, He sucked on it lightly causing the boy to moan. Frank reached down and placed his cock at Mikey’s entrance.

’Goodbye Gerard and good riddance.’ Frank thought as he began to press forward. Then suddenly his head filled with pictures of Gee. Laughing and smiling. When Gerard went so would Gee. Poor Gee never asked for anything from Frank except to be loved. He never tried to force himself on Frank like his brother did. What would happen to Gee?

”Frankie, what’s wrong?”

A flushed Mikey looked up at him and Frank realized that he was lying on top of him completely. He reached down and touched his cock and found it completely soft.

”Shit, sorry, Mikey I went soft.”

Frank started to kiss Mikey and jerk himself, but he remained soft. He pulled away and sat up and continued to jerk his cock, but nothing was happening.

”Frankie?”

”I can’t…I can’t get it up again. I can’t even get hard!”

Mikey sat up.

”Are you shitting me?”

”I wish I was.”

Frank fell down backward on Mikey’s bed. He could feel the younger man crawl between his legs trying to get some kind of life out of his flaccid piece of flesh.

”Fuck my life, seriously, fuck my life.”


	4. Wing Dig Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Now Frankie, let’s see if we can’t get you to rise to the occasion again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!
> 
> Today has been pretty awesome so far and it is before noon! ^0^
> 
> I am getting ready to put my turkey together and toss it in the oven, but I wanted to get this chapter up first. I actually finished it last night while I was writing with my Frankie _***mcr_rockstar***_. We were working on a little surprise which I will post later on today after i finish editing it. By then though it was after 0200 and I just passed the fuck out. ^0^
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to the lovely _***deadfrnk***_ for making my morning with an update to her/his fic, cause it's polite, Without You, I Can't be Damned. You guys should check it out! ^-^
> 
> Okay, onto this chapter of Wing Ding Heart:
> 
> So when we last left out poor Frankie, he had a slight problem...fuck that, he can't get it up. Of course this is not sitting well with our favorite incubus Gerard, so he is trying to fix it. Perhaps Gee will give him a hand in his endeavors? 
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Gerard***_

”MMMpghph!”

”Oh stop it Frankie, this is for your own good.”

Gerard walked into Frank’s room dressed to kill. He had on a simple pair of leather boy shorts that had zippers that went on either side of the garment. He wore a leather vest that had a crisscross pattern in the back. To finish the outfit he had fingerless leather gloves. Gerard thought he looked hot and hoped that Frank did too. He had to feel something. Frank had been impotent since that day that he tried to fuck Mikey. Nothing seemed to get the boy hard. 

”Now Frankie, let’s see if we can’t get you to rise to the occasion again.”

Frank was tied to his bed. His arms were tethered to the two posts at the head and his legs were spread and tethered to the bottom ones. Gerard decided that it was best to gag Frank just in case he wanted to protest and alert his parents…not that Gerard could not take care of them. Gerard crawled on the bed carefully. The vibrations were becoming harder to control. He straddled Frank’s hips and ground down on his limp cock. 

”Poor Frankie, you don’t know how much I miss your cock pushing deep in my ass.”

Gerard reached up and touched the zipper on his right hip. As he pulled it down, it revealed a wire tucked in the fabric. Gerard watched as Frank’s eyes filled with curiosity. He smirked and pulled down the left side. As the fabric peeled off of him, he wiggled his hips to help them fall. He heard Frank do a muffled gasp when he caught a glimpse of the soft plastic covering that outlined Gerard’s cock. It was attatched to a vibrator that had a prostate wand linked to it. Both were deep inside Gerard making him shiver in delight.

”How do I look Frankie? Don’t you wish it was you inside me instead of this?”

Gerard gave a tug to the wire and groaned as the wand dug further into his ass.

”Fuck. Watch me Frankie, watch me as I jerk off for you.”

Gerard straddled his thighs and began to touch himself. He ran a hand open palm, up his shaft and ran it over the head causing him to shudder a bit. He then closed his fist and began to work it slowly up and down the shaft. He teased himself and hitched his breath imagining that it was Frank that was slowly jerking him off.

”Frankie, I miss your touch. The feeling of you on top of me pressing me down into the mattress as you shove your cock deep inside me.”

Gerard began to stroke himself faster as the wand got him closer. He moved up to Frank’s flaccid member and took it in his mouth. Gerard sighed when nothing happened. Instead of Frank’s cock growing and swelling in his mouth it lay there limp on his tongue.

”Come on Frankie, please get hard again?”

Gerard crawled up and pulled the vibrator out, but kept the wand in. He rubbed his hard cock against Frank’s trying to stimulate it with the vibrations of the wand inside him. He moved so that the outer part of the wand was against it. Gerard could feel the warmth from it and wanted desperately for it to grow again for him. The way he sat pushed the wand fully inside him and he cried out as his prostate was assaulted. He sped his hand up and then came all over Frank’s thighs. He was trembling, but when he backed off, Frank was still soft.

”Man, that didn’t work. Oh well, plan B.”

Gerard pulled the wand out of himself and left it running. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair smirking at Frank.

”All right Gee, your turn.”

_***Gee***_

”I don’t think it’s a good idea Gerard.”

Gee continued to hide behind the little wall so that Frank could not see him. He could not believe that he let his brother dress him up like this.

”Oh come on, you look great, let Frankie see you.”

”No Ger…”

Gee did not get a chance to finish his sentence as he was pulled from his hiding spot right in front of Frank. Gee watched Frank’s eyes grow wide and it made him blush.

”Well Frankie, what do you think? Doesn’t Gee look yummy?”

Gee stood there with awkward turned in knees that rubbed the white fishnet stockings he was wearing together. Gerard ran a hand up his thigh and plucked at the garter holding them up. He then trailed his finger along the edge of the pure white panties that Gee was wearing and up the white lace and bone corset that pulled his waist in tight. Gee was looking down when he heard a groan coming from the bed. He looked up and saw Frank writhing a bit and his cock twitch. Gerard continued to run his hands along Gee’s body.

”See Gee, look, Frankie is getting hard just for you. He thinks you are beautiful like this. “

Gee saw that Frank was indeed reacting to what he was wearing. He caressed his arm lightly with his hand and felt the lace on his arm from the fingerless arm length gloves he was wearing. He felt his own cock twitch and Gerard lightly caressed over it causing Gee’s eyes to flutter a bit. “Gee…please don’t…”

”Awwww what’s a matter little girl, you don’t want Frankie to know how much you enjoy being touched by your big brother. Look at him Frankie; he is dying for you to do this to him.”

Gee was not going to lie, he had imagined Frank and him in bed with light caresses and kisses, touching and…

”Gee why are you blushing?”

Gee found himself moving forward on his own. He crawled on the bed careful to avoid Frank’s body, especially his cock, and moved up to his mouth. He pulled the duct tape off as carefully as he could, but he could tell that he hurt Frank anyway.

”Is it true Frankie?”

”Gee…I…”

”Tell him Frankie. Tell Gee how you couldn’t fuck Mikey to get rid of us because you were worried about him disappearing.”

Gee looked at Frank as he slowly nodded.

”Frankie…”

Before he knew it Gee was leaning in and kissing Frank. Frank pulled and strained at his bonds wanting to touch him. Gee reached out and laced his hand with Frank’s.

”Frankie…I want to help you, please tell me how.”

Suddenly Gee gasped out as he felt Gerard behind him removing his panties, which had strings on the side that he pulled open. One hand was wrapped around his cock and the other was tracing his opening slowly before the finger was pushed inside. Gee let out a small whimper and felt Frank’s cock stirring between his legs.

”That's it Gee baby, you are doing so good. Putting on this little show for Frankie and his poor cock. I think they are both enjoying the show though.”

Gerard began to increase his ministrations with both hands and started to bite and lick at Gee’s back. Gee knew that his body was reacting to his brother because he knew that he really loved him. He looked at Frank through lidded eyes and leaned in for another kiss. He felt Gerard move up behind him and push his cock against the crack of his ass and rub up and down it. He knew that his brother would not fuck him because honestly, Gee was a virgin.

”Fuck, you feel so good Gee. I bet Frankie is thinking about it too. I bet he is wondering what it would be like to shove his cock inside you. To be the first to do that.”

Frank pulled away a little and his eyes were shining with wonder.

”Gee…you’re a virgin?”

”Yeah Frankie I am.”

”Holy fuck!”

Gerard heard Gee cry out and suddenly his finger left Gee’s body as something else attempted to make it’s way inside him.

”Fuck Gee I…”

Gee quickly realized that it was Frank’s cock come back to life in all its glory. It was pushing against his entrance begging to enter him. 

”Ah ah ah Frankie.”

”Gee…”

Gee felt Frank’s cock begin to push past the muscle as Gerard continued to stroke his cock slowly. He kept biting and sucking his neck and making Gee groan.

”Gerard…”

”That’s it Gee baby, doing so good, just let Frankie do all the work.”

There was a snap that broke through the air as Frank broke both ropes holding him and wrapped his arms around Gee pulling him down on his waiting cock.

”FUCK FRANKIE!”

Being penetrated for the first time, Frank did the perfect job of hitting Gee’s prostate is the first thrust and He threw his head back to kiss his older brother as he came hard against Frank’s stomach.

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE FRANK!?”

Everyone turned their heads as Mikey entered the room with an arm load of books for curing impotency and erectile dysfunction. Frank took one look at him and his cock shriveled up once again falling out of Gee.

”Fuck me.”

”That can be arranged if you want Frankie boy.”

Gee watched Frank’s eyes grow wide and he knew that his brother was only half kidding. Meanwhile Mikey started fighting with Frank and Gee looked around and just laughed.


	5. Wing Ding Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sign said “Dr. Gabriel Saporta Sex Specialist".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just got back from getting my Christmas tree! We are getting ready to decorate, but I wanted to get this chapter up before we did! Also I am going to be putting up a new fic soon. Actually two, but one not here...you guys will see what I mean. *smirk*
> 
> So poor Frankie is still having problems getting it back up. He figures that maybe a professional will be able to help. Enter Dr. Gabriel Saporta.

_***Frank***_

The sign said “Dr. Gabriel Sparota Sex Specialist”. Frank gulped hard and pushed the door open. 

”Hello?”

”Just a minute!”

There was a muffled voice that answered him and Frank looked for the origin. He saw a closet door open and walked over to see a man on a step stool attempting to reach one of the higher shelves. Suddenly he lost his balance and started to tumble backwards. Frank ran up immediately to catch him.

”Oh, well hi there and thank you.”

”No problem.”

Frank had his arms around the man’s waist and blushed a little when they slipped hi his hips as he righted the man. He turned around and smiled as he extended his hand.

”Hi, Dr. Saporta at you service, but you can call me Gabe. So you are my new client?”

”Ah yes, Frank Iero.”

”You are younger then you sounded over the phone.”

”I get that a lot.”

”Well Mr. Iero, have a seat and let’s discuss why you are here.”

”Right, oh and uh call me Frank.”

”Okay Frank.”

Frank and Gabe made their was to his desk. Frank sat in the chair across from him.

”So what seems to be the problem?”

”Ah…I kind of can’t get it up lately.”

”I see, and how long has it been now?”

”About two weeks.”

”Man that’s a long time to go without an erection. Not even morning wood?”

”Nope nothing.”

Frank was blushing that the man was able to speak so candidly about it.”

”So what was the circumstance when you last were able to get it up?”

”I was with…my boyfriend and…”

”Honey, I can hear it in your voice…it wasn’t your boyfriend was it?”

”Ah…no, but he was there…sort of…”

”So you got caught?”

”Well not really caught…”

”Uh huh. Was anyone else there?”

Frank sat up at this question.

”Why what does that matter?”

”Frankie, I need all the details from the last time you had an erection to be able to help you with the treatment.”

Frank gulped. He had to tell this guy everything?

Frank swallowed again.

”Okay… the first time I was trying to have sex with my boyfriend. It was supposed to be his first time, but my mind started wandering and…”

”To the other boy?”

”Uh…yeah.”

”Okay, that makes sense, but then you were able to get it up with him later on right? So maybe he is the one you are really interested in.”

”That’s what his brother said and…shit.”

”Wait…you are cheating on your boyfriend with siblings?”

”Not really cheating and no, I never slept with the other boy.”

”What did you sleep with his brother?”

Frank went quiet and Gabe grinned.”

”Why you little devil.”

”Nope, that’s who I’m fucking.”

”Pardon?”

”Never mind, look can you fix me or not?”

”Yeah, I think I can. Come, let’s take a walk.”

Frank quirked an eyebrow, but got up and left with the Gabe. They walked down the street to a nearby park. They entered it and kept going till they got to a secluded area. Gabe turned to Frank and smiled.

”Hey Frankie, did you know you were sporting a semi in my office?”

”I…what?”

”Yup, when you caught me on the later and were pressed against me, I could feel your cock twitching.”

”Oh…I’m sorry.”

Gabe walked up to Frank and purred in his ear. 

”Don’t be, it’s fine really. It shows that you can get it up no problem. You just need motivation.”

Gabe pushed Frank against one of the trees and dropped to his knees.

”What are you doing?”

”Shhh, research.”

Gabe opened Frank’s jeans and brought his underwear down enough to expose his cock.

”Well aren’t you a big boy for a young man.”

Frank would have answered him, but Gabe went down on him and all Frank could do was groan and thud his head against the tree. Gabe was certainly an expert at what he did. He deep throated him several times and each time swallowed so that Frank could feel the restriction on the head.

”Oh fuck me.”

”Nope, but you’re going to fuck me.”

Gabe stood up and handed Frank a condom. He then opened his own pants and pulled them down as he got on his hands and knees.

”Don’t worry, I stretched myself before you came to the office.”

Frank stood stunned for about two seconds and then he was tearing the condom open and sliding it on and his dropped to his knees behind the professional. He lined up and pushed himself into the tight heat.

”Oh God, that feels so good!”

”Mmmm, it sure does honey.”

Frank didn’t wait, once he bottomed out, he pulled back and started to fuck Gabe, digging his fingertips into the older man’s hips. He pistoned his own body so that the strokes were short and powerful.

”Oh fuck Frankie, that’s it, that’s it.”

Frank knew he was not going to last. It had been too long and Gabe felt so good with his heat surrounding his cock. He reached under and started to jerk the doctor off. Gabe pushed back and pushed off the ground so that he had his back plastered against Fran’s chest. Frank wrapped his arms around Gabe’s waist as he pounded up into him getting in deeper than before. He never stopped stroking Gabe.

”Oh God, that’s it Frankie, ‘m gonna…”

Frank stroked him a few more times and then Gabe was cumming all over his stomach and Frank’s fist. He fisted Gabe through his orgasm before succumbing to his own after a few more thrusts. Frank came harder than he had in along time. Well it had been along time after all.

”Well now, I think you are just about cured of your erectile dysfunction Mr. Iero. Now I just have to meet the other parties involved to wrap things up.”

Frank could not understand how Gabe was talking after that kind of intensity.

”Wait…you need to meet my boyfriend and the siblings?”

”Yes, and I think my house would be the best location since my office is not that big and I am sure you don’t want any parents finding out what’s going on.”

Frank could do nothing but agree since his brain was a pile of goo. He eased out of Gabe and stripped the condom off tossing it into a bush. He would have some explaining to do to the boys when he got home.


	6. Wing Ding Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hey Frankie, sorry I’m late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So the end of another fun to write fic. I like these short ones as much as the longer ones sometimes! ^-^
> 
> Next week i start school, so I wanted to get as much updated as i could. ^-^
> 
> Now onto the last chapter!
> 
> What happens when Gerard, Gee, and Mikey find out about Frank's appointment with Gabe?

_***Frank***_

Frank was leaving his classroom when one of the seniors came running up to him.

”Iero you lucky little shit, you have the hottest piece of ass asking for you at the front gates!”

”What?”

The guy didn’t say anything else, but dragged him out the front doors. There at the gates was Gabe leaning on a little red sports car. As they got closer Gabe stood up and waved at him.

”So does that mean that you and Mikey…?”

”No, I’m still with him.”

”Oh, a little action in the side huh?”

”Fuck off man.”

Frank pushed the guy away and went over to where Gabe was.

”Hey, uh…hi?”

”Hey Frankie, come on and get in.”

Frank climbed into the car and Gabe walked around and slid into driver’s seat.

”Ready Honey?”

Frank nodded and the took off.

_***Gerard***_

”Gee Gee, we got problems!”

Gerard burst into the room scaring Gee who was helping Frank’s dad to fix his tie.

”What’s wrong Gerard?”

”Frank is cheating on us and Mikey!”

”WHAT!?”

Gee forgot what he was doing and tightened the knot too much and father started to choke.

”Uh Gee?”

Gee realized that he was choking Father and loosened his grip.

”Sorry dad.”

”It’s okay Gee.”

His voice was raspy as he patted Gee on the shoulder and then got up. Gee waited till he left the room and then went over to his brother.

”When did you find this out?”

”He got in a car with a good looking man and then drove off!”

”We gotta find out where they were going!”

”Come on!”

Gerard grabbed Gee and they disappeared.

*

*

*

_***Mikey***_

Mikey was walking home from the store when a red convertible drove past him. He looked up and saw Frank in the passenger’s seat.

”Who the fuck is that?”

Mikey watched as the car was parked and Frank and the driver got out. Mikey was surprised to see a very tall gentleman. As Frank came around the clearly older man pulled Frank against him and kissed him. Mikey lost his breath. It was bad enough that he had those demons to deal with, but now an older man? He watched as they walked into the hotel they parked in front of. Mikey had enough, he was going to confront Frank once and for all!

_***Gee***_

Gerard was angry and Gee knew it. They appeared at the last place that Gerard could sense Frank. They looked up and saw a hotel.

”Why that fucking little ungrateful shit!”

”Gerard, please don’t do anything…”

Gerard saw a bunch of workers checking out a electric fuse box on the street. They had a few rolls of duct tape and Gerard snatched one up.

”Okay, so we are going to go in and you are going to get Frankie and I am going to tie this bastard up and make him talk.”

”What are you going to do Gerard?”

”I’m going to put my power of persuasion skills to work.”

Gerard punctuated this statement by thrusting into the air with his crotch. Gee sighed, but then followed his brother into the hotel.

_***Frank***_

”So, do you do this with all you clients?”

”Nope, only the special ones.”

Frank groaned out as Gabe went back down on him again. It felt so good and Frank had his head thrown back. Suddenly the lights went out.

”What the fuck?”

”Must be those workers we saw when we came in. Oh well, guess I have to feel my way around now huh?”

Frank groaned again as Gabe began to jack him off. During the moment, he was not sure if he heard the door open.

_***Mikey***_

Mikey stepped into the room. Jack ass forgot to lock the door. Serves him right for getting busted. He walked through the suite and to the bedroom door. He heard Frank moaning and it pissed him off. He was about to open the bedroom door and barge in when the lights went out. He screamed, but it mixed in with Frank’s moan. With no lights, Mikey walked into the room feeling his way around.

_***Gerard***_

”Okay Gee, now when I give the signal, we will burst in the door and you get Frank while I tie up this hussy and teach him a lesson.”

”Okay Gerard, but I think…”

Gerard pushed the door open just as the lights went out.

_***Mixed POV***_

”What was that?”

”Who’s there?”

”Shit I can’t see anything!”

”Now Gee grab him!”

”Gerard?”

”Frankie?”

”Mikey!?”

”I have you now you slut!”

There was a bunch of commotion as the five bodies collided. Gerard grabbed the stranger and tied him up. He tossed him on the bed and then groped his way on. He reached around and made contact with his leg.

”Now bitch I will teach you to take what is mine!”

Gerard shoved his cock in his ass and began to fuck him hard and fast.

Frank heard someone cry out, but before he was able to move he collided with a body. He was knocked over and then flipped so that he was on top of them. No one was that forceful with him except Gerard. Frank decided fuck it and pushed into him. 

”Fuck!”

Someone was fucking Mikey hard and fast and it felt amazing. It just sucked that this was him losing his virginity, but at this point he did not give a shit, especially when the mystery man hit his prostate.

Gee was in ecstasy. He was being fucked so good. So this is what it felt like to lose his virginity. It felt amazing, it felt wonderful, he felt like he could cum for days. At that moment his prostate was hit and Gee started to cum. It felt so good, but then he realized something was wrong. That was when the lights came on.

”What the fuck!?”

”Mikey!?”

”Gerard!?”

”Gee!?”

”Frankie!?”

”Mmmphhh!”

Everyone looked at the older man tied up in the middle of the bed. Frank was on his back with Mikey planted firmly on his cock and Gerard was buried in Gee’s ass. Frank did not know what to think of the situation.

”Uh…what are you guys doing here?”

”I could ask the same thing about you!”

”This is my sex therapist.”

”Sex therapist?

Frank would have said more, but at that point Gee cried out and started to cum even though Gerard was not moving.

”Wait Gee, I thought you came already?”

”I diiiiiid!”

Gee screamed as he began to cum an abnormal amount. Gerard got scared and pulled him close.

”Gee, what’s wrong?”

”Mmmppphhh!”

Gabe was trying to say something under the tape. Frank was kind of the closest so he awkwardly groped at Gabe’s face and ripped it off.

”Ow fucker!”

”Sorry.”

”Oh fuck Gerard, I can’t stop!”

Gerard stared down at his brother as he came again. He cock was like a fountain that continued to have cum flowing out of it. It was starting to pool around him. He sounded like he was in pain.

”Hey wait, you and I had sex Frankie, why are they still here?”

”Yeah, I thought the same thing too.”

Mikey looked over at Gerard, but he was back to focusing on his brother.

”He’s not going to stop you know.”

Gerard looked at Gabe who was still trying to wiggle out of his bonds.

”What? Why?”

”Cause the one that he loves is not you.”

”Oh shit! You mean Frankie?”

”Yeah, he is going to keep cumming until…”

”No!”

All eyes turned to Frank, but Frank was looking at Gabe.

”Please Gabe, I wanted them to go away, but not like this.”

”All right, I might be able to help you all, but you have to listen to me carefully and do what I say.”

Everyone agreed and Gerard pulled out of Gee, which made him cry out and cum even more. He untied Gabe and Gabe rubbed his wrists.

”You, get on top of him.”

Who me?”

Mikey looked at Gabe, but then at Frank.

”Please Mikey.”

Mikey nodded and got off of Frank’s cock. He crawled to the other side of the bed and lay on top of Gee. Gee’s cum had soaked the bed pretty good and it felt weird on Mikey as he continued to cum between them.

”Now Gerard gets on top of Mikey, but do not put your cock in him”

Gerard did what he was told and rested his cock in the crack of Mikey’s ass as he lay on him. The heat from the two bodies was keeping him hard and getting him harder. Gabe got up and walked over to Frank and helped him up. He took off his tie and the rest of his clothing. He then tied the tie around Frank’s eyes.

”What the…?”

”So you can’t see who you are fucking.”

Gabe started to stroke Frank to keep him hard and walked him over to the boys on top of each other. Gabe stood behind Frank and guided him forward.

”I wil control where your cock goes.”

Gee started to push up on Mikey with desperation.

”Please, I need to be fucked.”

Mikey was getting hard from both Gee below him rubbing against his cock and Gerard’s cock nestled in the crack of his ass.

”Fuck, me too.”

Gerard could not help rubbing up and down on Mikey wishing he could fuck the boy, but his brother came first.

”Oh God, do something please!”

”Gabe?”

”Just a little longer Frankie, they have to really want it.”

The three boys started to groan and rut on each other. Finally Gabe pushed Frank forward and he sank into someone.

_***Frank***_

”Oh fuck!”

Frank could not tell who he was fucking, just that it felt good. He got a good rhythm going despite not using his arms or hands. Then Gabe pulled him back and he sunk into someone else. Again the voices were so mingled with want and pleading that he had no idea who he was fucking. Finally he pushed into the last boy and all three cried out like he fucked them all at once. Then Gabe pulled him away and began to pump him.

”You all have to cum at once.”

Frank moaned as Gabe jacked him and he heard the boys in front of him pressing against each other desperate to cum. 

”Now!”

Frank cried out as he started to cum all over the boys and Gabe’s hand. He heard them all exclaim that they were cumming too and that was the last thing he heard before he passed out on top of the heap of exhausted flesh.

*

*

*

When Frank came to he was home. He rubbed his head and yawned.

”Was it all a dream?”

He sat up and looked around. Everything looked normal. He put on his sneakers and went downstairs. His dad was in the kitchen.

”Hey player, so who was that beautiful man that brought you home last night?”

”Beautiful man?”

”Yeah, nice choice!”

Frank rubbed his head.

”So where are Gee and Gerard?”

”Who? Frankie, do you have another boyfriend? Are you dating twins too?”

Frank realized that his dad did not know who the brothers were. That meant that they were gone. He felt a pain in his heart for the loss of them. Then his phone rang.

”Hey Mikey.”

”No, I’m not busy.”

”Sure, in an hour.”

Frank hung up and went to get dressed.

*

*

*

Frank waited on the corner for Mikey. He looked at his watch for the time.

”Hey Frankie, sorry I’m late.”

”That’s okay babe, I…”

Frank did a double take. It was Mikey in front of him, but something was different. He had orange red hair and he was dressed in the tightest jeans he ever saw and a tight fitting tank top. Mikey walked up to Frank and planted the sweetest kiss he ever tasted on his lips.

”You okay Frankie?”

Frank continued to look his boyfriend up and down. He could see both Gee and Gerard in him. The three had integrated their bodies and personalities after all cumming at once. So he didn’t lose any of them, instead he gained all three into the ultimate boyfriend.

”Hey Frankie, let’s go fuck in the park.”

Frank choked and looked at Mikey, he had a little twinkle in his eye that Frank realized was Gerard.

”And then we can go for ice cream and do our homework together okay?”

And there was Gee and of course Mikey himself.

”Okay babe, anything you three want.”

”Three? Oh Frankie, you are so silly sometimes, there is only one of me.”

”Yup, and that’s all I need.”

Frank grasped Mikey’s hand and kissed it lightly and the headed to they park.


End file.
